


a distraction

by SkyRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Jessika was half-listening to Kaydel’s recent intel when she felt the breath of a ghost on her neck. Except she knew it wasn’t a ghost, it was Rey playing tricks on her.





	a distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).

Jessika was half-listening to Kaydel’s recent intel when she felt the breath of a ghost on her neck. Except she knew it wasn’t a ghost, it was Rey playing tricks on her.

She sent a small, pointed glare in Rey’s direction. Rey was sat on the opposite side of the table, next to Finn. She was staring blankly at Kaydel and gave no indication she saw Jessika’s glare.

Jessika refocused her gaze on the blonde as she pointed out various star systems on the holo-map. It was important information for a pilot like Jessika, but Rey seemed to have no problem distracting her.

The Force brushed against Jessika again, this time her chest, which made her visibly flinch. Poe noticed, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Hiccups,” Jessika lied, bouncing up again to keep the facade going.

Poe nodded slowly before turning back to Kaydel. Jessika did the same. She was determined not the jump at any more of Rey’s touches.

Except, the Jedi-in-training was persistent and daring. The only warning Jessika got was the slightest touch of the Force on her inner thigh and a hint of a smirk on Rey’s face that would go unnoticed by most before it felt like Rey’s fingers were inside her.

They weren’t, of course. Rey was still on the other side of the table and they were still sitting in a meeting. 

But, stars, did it feel like they were. Damn Force. Damn Rey.

Jessika squirmed in her seat, trying to make it look like she was merely adjusting her stance. However, Kaydel caught the uncomfortable pinch in her eyebrows.

“Is there something wrong, Pava?”

Jessika winced at the annoyance in her tone. “Stomach ache,” she lied. “I-I’ll head over to the medbay.”

Jessika hurried out of the room, but not before she heard Rey saying it was best if someone walked with Jessika and volunteering to do it herself. Once in the halls, Jessika nearly sprinted to the nearest maintenance closet.

Moments later, Rey joined her.

Jessika slammed her up against the door. “That was an important meeting.”

“Dameron will catch you up,” Rey promised with a bright smile before pulling Jessika into a kiss.


End file.
